The human microbiome has emerged as a hitherto unknown causal factor in a number of disease, ranging from cancer, cardiovascular disease, and obesity. To understand the biochemical mechanisms of the human microbiome in these diseases, researchers must be able to store biochemical pathway, transcriptomic, and metabolomic datasets in a coherent and compatible form. We propose to construct a cloud-based microbiome analytics platform service that provides both common data processing tools, along with integration of a standards-compliant database that can be queried to provide cross-dataset and inter-modal data comparative analytics.